Devil's Castle
The Devil's Castle is a very dark and spooky castle located in the Devil's Hand. Lucifer and many other Demons live here. You may battle here. *Hokus * Tsurugi * Zane Battle Condition: Get the enemie(s) to 1 health! Stats Hokus * Level: 52 * Race: Demon King/Majin * Health: 549,200/611,000 * Speed: 1113 * Damage: 949 * Power Level: 127,667,610,000,000 Tsuyoshi Yuji * Level: 52 * Race: Human/Demon * Health: 312,410/436,000 * Speed: 591.5 * Damage: 515 * Power Level: 150,520,290,196,733,470 Zane * Level: 51 * Race: Saiyan/Human * Health: 197,875/349,000 * Speed: 321.5 * Damage: 343.5 * Power Level: 289,924,350,000,000 The Battle * Zane cracks his neck and smiles. Zane opens with a solar flare. Zane Rushes at Tsu and punches him in the gut,spins to kick him in the back. Zane grabs his leg and throws him at Hokus and follows with a distructo disc(also at tsu). he after images in front of hokus and knees him in the gut spins to grab Tsu and rolls in the air to slam him on the ground. He then pulls out his sword and slashes Hokus on the leg then his chest then once on each arm, which he both dodges. He would end with a spirit bomb on Hokus *Hokus would crack his neck as he floats into the air and dashes at Tsurugi to kick him, but right before it hits, afterimages behind Zane, kicking him in the back of the head. He then spin kicks Tsurugi in the face before flip kicking him in the jaw, sending him rotating upwards. He then appears behind Zane and punches him in the back, before firing an Evil Impulse point blank into his head. He then pulls out Death's Edge and slashes Zane 7 Times (4 hit) before firing him with a Darkness Sword Attack. He would then fly to Tsurugi and slash him 4 times, ending his turn with 3 Darkness Sword Attacks (1 hits), before activating Kaio-Ken. *Tsuyoshi floats in the air and pulls his powerlevel wire binding which were binding Kunai. As 4 of the Kunais hits Hokus, as Tsurugi dashes infront of him to fire 1 Evil Impulse, which he dodges. He'd then fire 4 ki blasts (2 hit) at Hokus followed by one Evil Spear, which he dodges. As he goes after Zane. He Summons one gigantic Shiruken and throws it at Zane, secretly adding his powerlevel binding in it, once Zane is distracted, he pulls the powerlevel based wire as the gigantic Shiruken breaks into 7 smaller Shiruken which targets Zane, (5 hits). He'd then fire 1 Evil Spear followed by 2 Evil Impulses, which he both deflects. * Zane Dusts himself off and transforms to Neo Form 1. Zane Smiles and disappears then he Slashes Tsuyoshi 3 times kicks him away and then into the air. Zane then throws his sword to impale him. Zane Pulls his sword out of Tsuyoshi and slashes Hokus with it. He then Appears behind them and blast them both with a spirit bomb each. Zane Then forms a distructo disc and shoves it trough Tsuyoshi's chest and throws another at Hokus. *"This fight isn't worth my time. You used to be so much more... entertaining." Hokus would then begin to fly away before yelling back at them. "Come back in a million years. Maybe then you'll actually give me a warm up." Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Other World Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds